Talk:Barney's Musical Party (2005)/@comment-68.174.136.60-20171003022019
http://fandom.wikia.comGames Movies TV Wikis My Account START A WIKI Custom Barney and Friends Wiki600PAGES ADD NEW PAGE*POPULAR PAGES *COMMUNITY *EXPLORE in:Anniversaries, 2005, DVDs, Season 9 Videos=Barney's Musical Party (2005)= EDIT COMMENTS (18) SHARE---- Barney's Musical Party is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 15th Anniversary that was released on January 4, 2005. Contents show Plot Edit The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. CastEdit *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You TriviaEdit *This video marked: **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or a Barney & the Backyard Gang song. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear,Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". Categories: